Try and Die
by Lisa Nonyme
Summary: Imaginez un monde entier qui s'écroule à la vision d'un simple 'Menu' de jeu vidéo. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'Harry Potter se retrouverai à recommencer sa vie accompagné de deux joueurs supplémentaires. Encore victime d'une prophétie, Harry va cependant avoir le pouvoir de changer chacune de ses décisions, depuis le dernier point de sauvegarde. (REPRISE)
1. Chapter 1

Hey !

J'ai donc eu le privilège de pouvoir reprendre la fanfiction de A Spotless Mind.

Je vais donc essayer de faire les choses bien, et j'espère ne décevoir personne, j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de corriger et toucher légèrement aux deux premiers chapitres, cependant sachez que je vais scrupuleusement respecter le plan prévu pour l'histoire, et faire de pon mieux pour vous donner envie de lire la suite :)

* * *

 **R** ésumé

Imaginez un monde entier qui s'écroule à la vision d'un simple 'Menu' de jeu vidéo. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'Harry Potter se retrouverai à recommencer sa vie accompagné de deux joueurs supplémentaires. Encore victime d'une prophétie, Harry va cependant avoir le pouvoir de changer chacune de ses décisions, depuis le dernier point de sauvegarde.

 **D** isclaimers

Rendons à césar ce qui est à césar, l'Univers et les personnages que vous connaissez sont à JK Rowling, le reste appartiens à A Spotless Mind.

 **D** ivers **:**

Il s'agit du premier Tome d'une saga au concept quelque peu différent.  
Je suis à l'écoute de vos remarques, vos suggestions et vos souhaits.  
A Spotless Mind garde un droit de regard sur l'évolution de la fanfiction.  
Je ne touche pas le moindre centime, sadly.

* * *

L'INTERFACE

 **Félicitations, les joueurs sont au complet, la partie va pouvoir commencer.**

 **Commencer Maintenant**

 **Options**

 **Quitter**

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda la voix enrouée de May Winter, une jeune femme de 19 ans aux cheveux bleu électrique et à l'allure plus ou moins dépareillée, vautrée dans un des coins de la salle relativement peu éclairée dans laquelle elle venait de se réveiller, quelque peu étourdie.

Aux dernières nouvelles, May venait tout juste de littéralement passer sous les pneus d'un chauffard, dans une rue déserte du centre ville de Ledbury, à la frontière du Pays de Galles.  
Elle se redressa en fixant la drôle de projection qu'il y avait sur le mur à sa gauche, sans faire attention au reste.

\- Aucune idée, mais je suis ravie de pouvoir voir un autre visage, lui répondit une voix suave au creux de son oreille, la forçant à se retourner sur le qui-vive dans un semblant de position défensive relativement grotesque.

Derrière elle se trouvait une beau brun ténébreux aux traits si fins que l'on aurait cru à un prince. Vêtu d'une sorte de costume/robe bleu abysse, qui faisait ressortir le gris de ses yeux, il sortait de la pénombre de la salle, éclairé par une projection qui brillait sur le mur opposé.

En réalisant la présence d'un inconnu aussi près d'elle, et loin de réfléchir de façon cohérente, _'en même temps rien de tout cela n'est cohérent'_ May se mit à crier et à détaller comme un lapin de l'autre côté de la petite pièce, elle reprit de suite une position de défense en agitant les bras, et l'individu face à elle la dévisagea mi-amusé, mi-intrigué.

Alors qu'elle toisait, furibonde, l'énergumène qui souriait narquoisement face à elle, du bruit se fit entendre sur sa gauche et elle fit un pas en arrière, avant de manquer de s'étouffer.

Harry Potter se tenait dans l'autre coin de la pièce, et semblait tout aussi sur ses gardes que les deux autres. Il n'avait pas sa baguette mais semblait près à s'attaquer à quiconque se montrerai agressif.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? C'est quoi ça ?!

Le brun ténébreux soupira, et il répondit d'une voix glaciale.

\- Je suis Regulus Black, et je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis mort, probablement tué par des inferis, et je me suis retrouvé ici, le truc là, dit-il en montrant le-dit "truc" qui était en fait le menu projeté sur le mur, indiquait ''en attente d'autre joueur''

J'ai dû rester quelques heures ici et vous êtes apparu.

Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il avait l'air sincère.

Harry, lui, fit rapidement le point dans sa tête : Il était fou, ils étaient tous fous.

May eut plus de mal, il s'agissait de putain de personnages de FICTION !

Elle était MORTE, non ?

 _'bon, au pire, ça ne me tuera pas deux fois..'_ Pensa-t-elle après un bon quart d'heure de silence tendu, durant lequel Harry et elle avaient fait cogiter leurs méninges pour comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de cette situation hallucinante.

\- May, May Winter, je suis moldue, je viens de mourir, écrasée par une voiture, et ceci, dit-elle en pointant à son tour le menu, ressemble à une interface toute con de jeu vidéo.

Je sais qui tu es, Harry. Et Regulus aussi. Vous êtes des sorciers, et moi je suis Barge apparemment.

Regulus fronça les sourcils et Harry se rapprocha de la jeune femme,

\- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je viens de me faire tuer par Voldemort, apparemment. Mais comment le sais-tu ? Que nous sommes sorciers ? Si tu es bel et bien Moldue, tout du moins.

Regulus s'avança aussi, curieux d'entendre ce que la Moldue avait a dire pour justifier ses connaissances étranges, mettant de côté ce que venait de dire Harry.

\- Je le sais car vous n'existez pas, d'où je viens. Vous êtes des personnages de livres.. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas été tué par Voldemort dans se livre, tu l'as tué, et toi Regulus, tu es mort en lui volant un de ses horcruxes, Harry l'a découvert lors de sa septième année en faisant le liens entre RAB et Grimmauld Place, dans le faux-médaillion de Serpentard que tu avais mis dans la cachette à Horcruxe de Voldemort.

Les deux hommes la dévisagèrent comme si effectivement elle était barge. Chacun réfléchissait à l'importance de ce que la jeune femme venait de dire, et de nouveau, un très long silence s'instaura, mais bien moins tendu.

-Pourquoi pas, finit par murmurer un Regulus dépité, acceptant de mettre toutes ses questions de côté pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel : Cela n'aide en rien à comprendre comment et pourquoi on est dans ce ''jeu vidéo'' comme tu l'as appelé.

Harry s'assit alors en tailleurs à côté de May, et invita Regulus a en faire de même.

La jeune femme leur expliqua alors ce qu'était un jeu vidéo et Harry approuva son explication en se rappelant que Dudley y jouait quand ils étaient enfant.

Ils finirent donc par se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas le jouer, ils devraient jouer. Mais pas sans tout d'abord visiter les options avant d'accepter, action primordiale avant de lancer quoi que ce soit.

Ils décidèrent aussi de faire au plus vite, Après tout, qui sait si il n'avait pas déjà perdu un temps précieux avant que le jeu ne se lance.

Bien que Regulus était sceptique, il préferait faire confiance aux deux autres, coincés dans le même bateau que lui, plutôt que de faire cavalier seul en dépit du bon sens, et puisqu'il était le premier arrivé, et selon May, le Joueur 1, il alla sur le mur cliquer sur Option.

Rien ne se passa.

-Essaye de le dire à voix haute, proposa May.

Regulus grommela quelque chose à propos des ''jeux à la cons'' avant de prononcer intelligiblement le mot ''Option'' comme un abruti.

Rien ne se passa.

Il alla donc s'assoir contre le mur, préférant laisser les deux autres faire plutôt que de recevoir des ordres ridicules.

Harry décida donc de faire les mêmes manoeuvres, mais lorsqu'il prononça le mot 'Option' intelligiblement, le menu changea.

 **Multijoueurs : Activé**

 **Histoire : Activée**

 **Difficulté : Impossible**

 **Temps : Infini**

 **Vie : 1**

 **Quêtes : Désactivées**

 **Inventaire : Désactivé**

 **Chat : Désactivé**

 **Cheat : Désactivés**

 **Items : Activés**

 **Retour**

\- On garde le mode Multijoueurs, dit Harry d'un ton sans appel, et les deux autres acquiescèrent.

\- Mieux vaut ne pas toucher au mode Histoire, on ne sait jamais ce que cela changerait, dit sagement May, par contre on peut changer la difficulté ?

\- Ce serait mieux, oui, rétorqua Regulus d'un ton sarcastique.

-Bon, Difficulté, Débutant ? Demanda Harry en se concentrant sur l'option en question, et la difficulté changea.

-Le temps on s'en fout ? Demanda Harry, et les deux autres haussèrent les épaules.

Par contre essayons de mettre les vies en infinis, ne sait-on jamais.

Vie, infini, Dit-il alors que Regulud affichait un sourire digne d'un chat devant un pot de crème.

Et le reste ? Interrogeat-il May du regard.

Cette dernière lui demanda de tout activer, puis lui expliqua point par point les termes.

Ainsi furent activés les quêtes, l'inventaire, le chat et les cheats.

\- Bon, que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Harry, une fois satisfait.

\- On se fout à poil et on se caresse, proposa sarcastiquement May qui en avait marre d'être là à ne rien faire, sans vraiment comprendre la situation actuelle.

Regulus lui jeta un regard polaire et Harry s'étouffa de rire devant la remarque absurde de la moldue.

Soudainement le regard de May se dirigea vers Harry qui finissait de s'étouffer de rire et elle le dévisagea horrifiée.

\- Quoi ? Apostropha le jeune homme loin d'apprécier le regard de sa camarade, qui le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

\- Ça, enfin ce jeu, ça me fait horriblement penser à une fanfiction que j'avais lu, «Jeu de Magie», ça s'appelait, c'est a peu près le même concept ' _carrément le même en fait'_. Bon, le Harry de cette histoire était seul, coincé dans un jeu, mais si c'est comme ça ça change beaucoup de chose..

\- Explique, s'impatienta pour la première fois Regulus, agacé de ne rien comprendre.

\- Eh bien dans l'histoire de WriteraAddicted, Harry mourrait, trahit par Ginny, Ron, Molly et Dumby, et il se retrouvait dans une salle similaire, il avait effectuer des réglages sur le menu et puis une fois qu'il eut modifié les options et lancé la partie, il s'était retrouvé dans son corps lorsqu'il avait 9 ou 10 ans.

\- Et tu penses que ça va être pareil, demanda Harry, curieux et inquiet de devoir retourner chez les Dursleys, revivre sa vie et même de perdre la mémoire.

\- Je ne sais pas justement, ça ressemble à cette histoire, et vous êtes aussi des personnages d'un livre qui a une histoire tout à fait différente.. Ca se trouve même votre vie était différente de ce qui a été écrit.. J'espère au moins que quoi qu'il se passe on gardera notre mémoire comme dans la fanfiction.

Surtout que ce serait étrange, Regulus est mort avant ta naissance, et moi je suis née en 1994.

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir comment ça va se passer n'est-ce pas ? Répondit laconiquement Regulus a la question silencieuse des deux autres.

Et comme si il avait conscience de la crucialité de cet instant, le jeu décida de lancer son compte à rebours.

 **10 secondes avant le début de la partie**

\- Envoyez un message dans le chat quand vous serez dans le jeu. Ordonna May, cachant son angoisse du mieux qu'elle pu devant le compte à rebours beaucoup trop rapide.

 **5 secondes avant le début de la partie**

\- On pourra toujours revenir ici en faisant menu je pense, j'espère, ajouta-t-elle en essayant de leur redonner confiance.

 **Chargement de la partie...**

Ils se regardèrent paniqués, puis disparurent de la pièce.

* * *

Voilà. C'est ici que le prologue s'arrête.

J'espère que cela vous a plût.

Pour ceux qui l'avaient déjà lu, j'espère que les changements ne vous ont pas trop perturbés, ils ont tous reçu l'approbation de l'auteur originale.

* * *

Voici le mot qu'avait laissé A Spotless Mind :

 _Oui je fais référence à WriteraAddicted et sa fabuleuse histoire qui m'a fait, et continue à me faire rêver. (Je l'ai fais lire à mon petit frère, mon copain, mon voisin, et j'en passe, lisez là, ça vaut le coup).  
Je m'inspire beaucoup de son concept mais je le trouve tout simplement génial ~_


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 1

Le 8 juin 1989 aurait pu être un jour comme les autres.

Certains sont morts, certains sont nés, d'autres ont connu un des meilleurs instants de leurs vies, et pour certains, le pire.. Mais en ce si banal jeudi matin, trois personnes s'éveillèrent complètement déboussolées.

Mortes quelques heures auparavant, puis enfermées dans ce qu'ils allaient plus tard nommer l'Interface, ces trois personnes ne comprirent pas comment diable ils avaient pu arriver là.

Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux dans ce placard maudit qui l'avait vu grandir,

Regulus Black se réveilla dans sa chambre si sombre à Grimmauld Place,

May Winter reprit connaissance dans la chambre tant haït de son enfance.

Au même moment, Sybille Trelawney, en plein petit déjeuner à la table professorale de Poudlard s'était levée, empêtrée dans ses châles perlés, dissimulée derrière des lunettes quasiment opaques et devant un auditoire d'élèves et de professeurs intrigués, elle avait pronnoncé d'une voix rauque une prophétie dont les trois principaux concernés ignorait tout jusqu'à son existence.

 **« Quand les trois âmes revenues au crépuscule apparaîtront,**

 **La sagesse, la conscience et la persévérance les aideront.**

 **Et les élus accompliront en temps leur** destinée

 **Viendra une ère où les serviteurs du mal se verront brisés**

 **Quand les trois âmes revenues au crépuscule s'éveilleront**

 **Ne craignez pas le vent de pureté qui soufflera sur le monde»**

Et une fois ces mots prononcés, elle s'effondra sous les yeux des quelques centaines de témoins pouvant désormais affirmer qu'elle était effectivement une vraie voyante.

Même si personne n'avait compris un traitre mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Bien loin de se douter ce qui les attendait, Harry sortit de son placard complètement déboussolé, après un réveil relativement brutal.

Il prépara donc le petit déjeuner 'familial' comme il avait eut l'habitude de le faire jadis, tout en écoutant sa tante lui donner les tâches de la matinée avec sa voix la plus odieuse.

Autant dire qu'il n'était pas dans les meilleures dispositions qui soient pour commencer une bonne journee.

Qui aurait pu l'être, en ayant été réveillé sur un bout de matelat plein de poussière dans un repère à araignées, avec comme seule couverture un vieux drap usé, et une délicieuse migraine due à la charlante Pétunia qui lui donnait des ordres avec son regard menaçant.

Autant dire qu'il ne pensait plus à son aventure de la veille, ayant juste l'impression de vivre un cauchemars éveillé.

C'est pour cela qu'il manqua de faire tomber la spatule qu'il avait dans la main lorsqu'il sursauta, persuadé d'avoir entendu une voix de petite fille l'appeler.

 __ Les garçons, les garçons vous m'entendez ?_ Appela une seconde fois la voix, perturbant le jeune homme qui était en train de commencer la préparation des toasts pour le petit déjeuner de son infâme cousin, tout en surveillant la cuisson du bacon.

 __Je t'entend, c'est bon. C'est bizarre comme fonctionnement ce chat._ Répondit une autre voix, probablement celle de Regulus, faisant sourire le jeune sorcier très légerment de par sa remarque.

 __Harry ne répond pas ! Tu penses qu'il va bien ? Tu es où Reg ?_

Ne m'appelle pas Reg, on a pas élever les botrucs ensembles.

Elle est sympa cette expression mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question Reg. Tu es où toi ?

Harry rigola du jemenfoutisme de May, et se fit réprimander par Vernon qui pensait que le garçon se moquait de ce qu'il racontait à son baleineau de fils.

L'homme, tenant plus du morse que de l'Homo erectus soit dit en passant, s'était levé et avait attrapé Harry par le col de son t-shirt usé, le mettant au défi de le tourner au ridicule une seconde fois, promettant une raclée monumentale au frêle garçon, tout en le secouant comme un abricotier, ses petits yeux porcins injectés de sang face à l'affront que venait de lui faire ce petit merdeux.

Puis il le relâcha en grommelant dans son imposante moustache, et Pétunia donna un coup de spatule à Harry pour qu'il se dépêche a finir le petit déjeuner.

Ce dernier retrouva ses esprits et s'y remit aussi tôt, tout en continuant discrètement d'écouter l'échange de ses deux compagnons de fortune, qui ignoraient tout de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 __ Je suis à Grimmauld Place, mais ce n'est pas cohérent, la maison est vide et semble inhabitée depuis des années. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir 9 ans à_ peine.. Se lamenta Regulus.

Ne m'en parle pas je suis sensée ne pas être née encore, et j'ai 9 ans aussi on dirait. La maison est identique à celle dans laquelle j'ai grandis, mais quelque chose cloche, ont est visiblement pas dans le Christchurch de mon enfance, et mon calendrier indique 1989, la panique totale. Rétorqua May, visiblement perplexe.

 __ Euh les gars ? Putain c'est vrai que c'est étrange comme fonctionnement !_ Harry s'était fortement concentré sur le mot Chat, et une fenêtre avec la discussion était apparu devant lui, mais semblait être invisible aux yeux de sa famille. Il lui suffisait de se concentrer dessus en pensant une phrase pour qu'elle y apparaisse apparemment.

Chaque phrase était précédé du nom de celui qui parlait, ce qui était plutôt pratique pour suivre ce qu'il avait manqué alors que Vernon le 'remettait à sa place' à savoir, un échange de piques.

May __ Harry enfin ! Quand est-ce que tu pourras te libérer ? Tu vas bien ?_ _Tu es où ? Tu n'as pas d'ennuis au moins ? Tu es tout seul ?_ Demanda la voix de May en le bombardant de questions ce qui le réconforta.

Cette fois ci il ne serait pas tout seul dans son calvaire quotidien.

Harry __Je ne sais pas May, dans une heure environs, si tout_ va, _je pourrais être disponible. Mais si on est trop loin les uns des autres on fait quoi ?_ Demanda le Survivant, alors qu'il servait chacune des assiettes de ses relatifs.

Harry profita du moment où sa famille mangeait pour s'éclipser quelques instants dans son placard, histoire d'être au calme pour parler dans le chat.

Regulus __ Il faut qu'on parle. Tu peux transplaner j'imagine, donc tu n'auras qu'à venir à Grimmauld Place._

Le garçon acquieça mentalement et un pouce levé apparu dans le chat. Définitvement, c'était spécial comme moyen de communication.

Harry __On fait comment pour May?_ Demanda Harry, se rappelant que cette dernière était moldue.

May __Tu m'emèneras._ Répondit-elle et un espèce de bonhomme souriant apparu à la suite de sa phrase.

Harry __ Comment ? Si tu es à Christchurch ?!_ S'étonna Harry, et Regulus se posa la même question.

May __ Je viens de voir ton oncle, ou tout du moins quelqu'un ressemblant fortement à l'image que j'ai de lui, passer devant la fenetre de la maison, qui est apparement le numero 4 de cette rue. Je crois que l'on est voisin dans ce monde-ci, en plus de s'être déplacés dans le temps, nous voici aussi déplacés dans l'espace._

Le petit sorcier ne sut pas si ce qui le surpris le plus fut la réponse de May, ou les coups que donna son cousin à la porte de son placard pour l'embêter, mais il resta coi quelques minutes.

Regulus __Bon bah dans une heure chez moi j'imagin_ e. _Je quitte le chat._

May __ A plus Reg' et je pense que je vais y aller aussi Harry, le chien veut sortir apparemment. N'hésite pas si besoin._

Harry ne répondit pas et ferma mentalement le chat, il dû ensuite s'atteler à faire la vaisselle et à descendre le panier à linge sale de l'étage pour lancer une machine.

Jamais il n'avait protester lorsqu'il était enfant, dans sa précédente vie, et il en mourrait désormais d'envie.

L'heure sembla bien longue avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, et il remarqua avec ébahissement que la maison de ses voisins avait été remplacé par une maison légèrement différente du style des maisons de la rue, ce qui attirait plutôt l'attention.

Il remarqua un jardin beaucoup plus élaboré et entretenu que celui des Durlsey et se retint de rire en imaginant sa tante rager de ne pas avoir le plus beau jardin du quartier.

Sur le trottoir d'en face, il faillit ne pas reconnaître May, qui avait non seulement rajeuni, mais qui arborrait désormais une chevelure noire jaie découpée en deux longues tresses.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lui fit un signe de la main qu'il tilta qu'il s'agissait d'elle, et il la vit partir en direction du parc du bout de la rue, et il suivit la même direction qu'elle, a plusieurs mètres d'écarts, histoire de ne pas éveiller l'attention sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient se connaître.

Elle marcha jusqu'au parc et s'engouffra entre deux épais buissons, qu'il traversa a sa suite.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, May le serra alors dans ses bras en lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa douleur et son ressenti de s'être de nouveau retrouvé chez son effroyables familles.

Les connaissances de May sur sa vie lui faisait un peu peur, mais il la remercia en Rougisant, une fois l'étreinte terminée.

Du haut de ses 9 ans, la fillette qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec la fille sûre d'elle qu'il avait vu dans l'Interface, elle était chétive et semblait bien plus pâle, des grands cernes violacées juraient affreusement avec ces yeux ambrées.

\- On y va ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le bras, avec un grand sourire.

\- Le ministère peut probablement savoir si je transplanne, a cause de la trace, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de faire de magie.. Dit il avec un a gêné au possible, qui disparut lorsque May rigola doucement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, normalement c'est indétectable tant que tu n'as pas onze ans. Et quand bien même, je pense qu'il est peu probable que le ministère détecte ta magie, du moins j'ai l'intuition que c'est impossible. Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire rassurant qui lui donnait l'air presque adulte.

Elle lui tendit a nouveau son bras, et il glissa le sien pour l'attraper, puis ils transplanèrent dans l'entrée du Square Grimmauld.

Regulus aussi avait beaucoup changé, son visage possèdait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance et il était loin d'avoir le regard aussi polaire qu'avant. Ses cheveux noirs étaient longs, et lui arrivait au milieu du dos.

C'est du moins les observations que firent les deux nouveaux arrivants lorsqu'ils pénètrerent dans la demeure de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Black, et Harry sourit en imaginant son parrain coiffé de la même façon lorsqu'il était enfant, suite à quoi Regulus s'offusqua visiblement que le garçon face à lui puisse rigoler à ses dépends.

\- Ne sois pas ronchon Reg, tu es à tomber, comme toujours, répliqua malicieusement May en voyant le sorcier se renfrogner.

\- Premièrement, arrête de m'appeler Reg, tu ne me connais pas, et nous ne nous sommes rencontré que hier, pendant une heure tout au plus. Deuxièmement, nous devons impérativement parler, soyez donc sérieux, si tenté que vous êtes capables de faire preuve d'un minimum d'intelligence.

\- Oulah, c'est qu'il sort les griffes mon chaton ! Mais si tu y tiens vide donc ton sac, Reginou, lança joyeusement une May en souriant de façon provoquatrice.

Harry, de son côté, contenait difficilement son fou rire en voyant le cadet des Blacks bouillonner tout en fusillant la fillette avec un regard digne de Severus Rogue, dans ses plus mauvais jours.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que le jeune Regulus reprennent son calme devant la petite garce qui ne perdait pas son stupide sourire arrogant. Lorsqu'il réussi a se figurer un visage impassible, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers un petit salon, suivit des deux autres.

\- Ainsi que May me l'a fait remarqué, nous sommes en 1989, le 8 juin pour être exact. Je suis sensé être mort depuis dix ans déjà et pourtant j'ai a peine 9 ans, semble-t-il, et cela semble être le même cas pour vous.

J'ai interrogé mon Elfe de Maison qui m'a annoncé la mort de mes parents, ma propre mort, l'enfermement de mon frère aîné a Azkaban, et la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Maintenant expliquez-moi parce que je n'y comprend rien..

Harry ne répondit pas, ayant perdu tout ses moyens à la mention de la seule famille encore vivante qu'il n'ait jamais eut, dans une cellule de la terrible prison sorcière.

May, elle, avait enlevé son air supérieur en voyant le regard profondément perturbé du jeune Black, et mit quelques minutes à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle pouvait répondre.

\- Harry est le seul à être dans 'la bonne période' pour ma part je ne devais pas naître avant 5 ans, hors j'ai déjà 9ans, et mes parents n'auraient dû se rencontrer que dans trois ans... On peut spéculer sur pas mal de chose, mais il me semble plus vraisemblable d'affirmer que nous sommes à cet âge là, a ce moment précis, pour accompagner Harry dans le Jeu, et que rien n'a été laissé au hasard, mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir, à moins de ne jouer le jeu.

Normalement, il est possible d'accéder à un profil qui expliquera notre ''Background''

Il faudra aussi débloquer des quêtes, mais j'ignore comment.

Concernant les cheats, et l'inventaire, il devrait y avoir de l'aide de disponible dans le jeu si il est interactif.. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment se jeu fonctionne, je n'ai pas non plus essayer de faire quoi que ce soit, en dehors de l'utilisation du Chat, car je voulais que l'on essait ensemble, si vous êtes d'accord.

La fillette plongea ses yeux ambrées dans ceux de ses compagnons de fortunes, cherchant à savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser derrière leurs airs concentrés.


End file.
